Hate Me, Please
by aidoruu
Summary: Ladybug's secret identity is at stake when Papillon sends out Muse, an akuma that manages to see her detransform. Now that Papillon knows, Marinette is determined to protect her loved ones. By making a stupid and irrational decision; making them loathe her. Based on a stupid true life experience. Rated T for Self-harm and cussing.
1. Prologue: The Reason

_Welcome to this new fanfiction. Kind of has the same prompt as my other fanfiction (that I haven't posted here in ff.n yet) under the same title but is SVTFOE. I thought of this version first before that one, even though I have written that one first. This is based on a true experience, so please don't think someone would be stupid enough to actually do it in real life. I already did. And I'm certainly not stupid due to the fact I can actually make proper stories smh. Onto Prologue: The Reason_

* * *

Chat Noir was no place to be found as the midnight-haired girl tried to look around as the akuma in front of her choked and strangled her neck. Her tongue was a shade of sickly blue as it stuck out of her mouth. Her eyes were beginning to roll upwards. She could feel air slowly and painfully leave her body, with no chance of her to even call out lucky charm. Black spots began to fog her vision, like a swarm of ladybugs flying past her eyes. With that, she lost consciousness.

The akuma grinned a sinister laugh as well as Papillon. Whilst giving a wicked grin, the akuma's hand gingerly held the earrings of creation. Not yet, taking them out as to play with both the girl and his 'boss'.

"Take it now, Muse!" scolded his boss, "I will make it painful for you otherwise."

A sensation broke out from the akumatized victim's hands that then extended to her whole body. She lost her grip on the beloved heroine of Paris as she hugged herself to seek comfort. She then grasped her long black hair and tugged on it as she screamed in an agonized voice. After a second or two, the sensation abruptly stopped. When she looked down, she saw a regular civilian who has bruises on her neck. Smirking maliciously, the black-haired akuma took the body of Ladybug in her civilian form and headed out for Papillon.

"Well, well, well," a voice from behind her spoke with confidence, "drop the civilian, your purpose here is to get the miraculous. Not to kill a random civilian."

"Chat Noir," replied a voice, she had a bit of an accent as she talked in French, "I do have business with this lady and you're in the way of me fulfilling it."

Once hearing that, Chat immediately trapped her within his arms and baton. His baton pressed up against the victim's neck, choking her a bit. Talk about karma. However, due to what Chat did, she dropped Marinette onto the cold hard street with a crunch.

There was silence and the Muse slowly began laughing, louder and louder with each syllable. Chat's cat-like pupils dilated. He hissed and growled, grabbing any possible object the akuma might hide in. His eyes landed on a pen he could clearly see her hold close to her chest in a protective manner. The black cat easily managed to get it due to the fact she was under his trap.

"Ha! As if you'll be able to save everyone without Ladybug. She won't be coming any time soon!" the woman howled in laughter once more.

Chat then broke the pen into smithereens. A black butterfly flew out; as it did, he could practically hear Plagg screaming at him. Scolding him. Yet, that didn't stop him.

"Cataclysm!" a black fog surrounded his hand. He swiftly swiped against the butterfly, which rotted at his touch.

He felt angry, sad, dejected and any of the emotion that simply shows negativity. Taking a deep breath in, his emotions subsided and he was faced with two unconscious girls.

And a ladybug-themed kwami that hid within one of the girls' purse. The akumatized victim jolted awake and looked around questioningly, Chat just smiled at her and gave her a wave. She blushed from embarrassment and nodded at him before hurrying to her house.

The hero gave a sigh of relief and hurried towards his friend. Bruises were all over her torso, spreading to her back and ended on her neck. He could see her breathing ragged breaths. It pained Adrien to see his classmate like this. He doesn't even understand why the akuma has business with the girl in front of him which also made him angry.

* * *

"Ha! This has been one of my most successful, however awful, akuma yet!" a voice resounded within a room of butterflies.

"Ma—master, we have to be careful around Chat Noir, he killed a butterfly a—and that ca—can affect you and me," the owner of the voice's kwami muttered, "i—it re—removed a pa—part of us."

"Certainly, Nooroo," the other voice spoke once again, "we already have enough material to blackmail _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_. We won't be releasing a new akuma until we can set a strategy to ultimately take her miraculous."

"Just you wait, _Ladybug_ and _Chat Noir_ ," Papillon uttered with pride. He bellowed a wicked laugh similar to what he made earlier, "just you wait."

* * *

 _This only short since I want to make it short. This is the only information I wanted and planned to give out for this prologue. I will not increase it just to have more words. It will spoil the fun. However, the next chapter will be longer, I swear. Just keep in tune and anticipate what will happen next. Indigo out!_


	2. Chapter I: Good Intentions, Bad Actions

_Hiya! I have a ton of requirements for school to do but eh, I'll enjoy the time when I have motivation. The reviews were really sweet and I can't help but read them over and over again until I'm here, typing what I'm thinking. Anyway, a lot of things in this fanfiction will be_ _based_ _on my experience. There will be one thing in this chapter, aside from Marinette making her loved ones hate her, that was something I actually did back then. Can you guess what? This is just for fun but who knows, I might draw or write something for you. Drop your guesses by reviewing and first one to get it wins! Erm, personally though, even if you don't know me, I think it'll be easy to guess what it is. Also, I'll have a minor OC, she'll be here sometimes. She won't play that big of a role and she's named after my alias!_

 _Manmaru8, no. Chat doesn't know about Marinette being Ladybug. He came when Muse picked up Mari._

 _Flower fairy, you'll be surprised at how many fanfics I've read that done the same thing I did. However, the secret akuma-cleansing power is too much. Chat represents destruction, something that causes people to be less cleansed._

 _A hell lot of love from Indigo~!_

* * *

 **Chapter I: Good Intentions, Bad Actions**

Bluebell eyes fluttered open inside a white room. The eyes widened as it scanned the unfamiliar surrounding. The beholder of the eyes felt soft and fluffy fabric pressed against her back, still unfamiliar. Trying to sit up, she gave her weight to her right arm.

A mistake to be done.

As soon as she shifted her weight to it, she could feel pain course through her muscles. Making her scream in despair. Biting her lips, she looks down and sees her arm in a cast.

"Wha—what?!" Marinette exclaimed in surprise; then, she remembered what happened. Her eyes wide once more, she called out to Tikki, hoping for her to be there and for what she thought that happened didn't happen.

"Tikki?" she called out in a soft voice, as there was no answer, she held onto her earlobes, feeling a cold yet soothing metal on her left and her soft flesh on the other. "Tikki!?"

The current rightful holder of the ladybug miraculous stood up in a hurry, ignoring each jab of pain she felt on her chest. She frantically went to the door to exit the room, disregarding the nurses that came to her when she opened the door with a loud bang.

She was about to exit the ward, she saw her partner holding onto her purse with an aghast expression on his face. He opened his lips and asked softly: "Marinette, what are you doing outside of your room?"

She slowly felt lightheaded, her legs no longer able to support her. Next thing she knew, Chat Noir was guiding her back to her room with a firm yet gentle hold.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as they passed at least a hundred rooms to return to her room, "I'm sorry—" this time choking it out "—I'm sorry." Tears streamed down her rosy pink cheeks dusted with freckles.

"You have nothing to a- _paw_ -logize _fur_ _purr_ -incess," the cat-themed hero responded, giving her a grin that can only be compared to a Cheshire cat's very own grin. It was his usual smile, seeing it just made the freckled girl wand to sob even more; so, she did. He didn't know why she's sorry and him saying she shouldn't apologize for anything was what made her stumble a few times as he held onto her.

They were quiet from there on, only maintaining eye contact before both of them blush out of embarrassment and look at each other once again. They repeated it again and again until they finally reached Marinette's room.

In the with corridor filled with nurses, doctors, patients and the likes, Chat Noir and the recovering girl were the center of attention. Only gossip filled the air as they watched the two interact with each other.

" _Chat Noir really is a fuckboy, huh?"_

" _That girl is such an attention whore,"_

" _They're so lovey-dovey, look at them,"_

" _Ugh they're disgusting,"_

This angered the latter. But instead of Marinette becoming angry and defending herself, she cried due to her being recently emotionally unstable from the lack of her kwami's usual presence. Instead of Chat Noir be a gentleman he is and comfort Marinette as he will pay no attention to the onlookers, he got angry and hissed at them.

"You all disgust me," he growled in a dangerously low voice that showed his cat-like characteristics, "I'm helping out someone that was heavily traumatized and possibly injured by an akuma she didn't even have relation to. It's my job as Paris' hero to make sure many are safe."

This swooped the aspiring designer and Chat "secretly-a-model-but-am-a-hero-for-now" Noir off their feet. What he told the medical staff confused him. Hand on his mouth with his eyes wide, he asked himself: "What happened?"

"Chat, want to go inside the room?" something tells Chat that the Asian girl didn't mean to ask it, she was more or less demanding for him to do so as her eyes bore into his. Sapphire reflected through Emerald and the cat-themed hero reluctantly nodded at her. Scared of how his friend told him to do so.

Entering the room, the scent of strong alcohol—the one used for hygiene—hit him hard. It was comforting yet at the same time nauseous. He smiled a loopy grin absent-mindedly as he took a seat by the hospital bed.

"Mind telling me what happened?" a voice spoke, moving closer and closer at each word. The owner of the voice stopped for a while to take a seat on her bed to seek warmth from the well-ventilated room. "You didn't seem yourself there."

"It's nothing you should worry yourself about," the hero patted the head of the person he's talking to. The bluebell-eyed girl pouted and diverted her eyes elsewhere from the boy.

"You just didn't know what happened, did you?" the girl snarked unknowingly since she didn't get an answer. This kind of response was the ones she left especially for Chloe's uncontrollable nasty remarks.

"Fine, you're right _purr_ -incess," he sighed as he gripped onto the blanket that dangled from the bed, "I've been pretty much negative ever since…"

"Ever since?" she pushed him to continue on with what he said.

"Ever since I killed the aku—"

"You killed the akuma?!" this left Marinette aghast, a small scene formed in her head: Chat using cataclysm against an akumatized person.

"Yeah… Ladybug wasn't there so I either keep the akuma occupied—which is impossible—so she can purify it or to kill it; when I broke the object I just went out to cataclysm the corrupted butterfly," he explained, causing the confused girl to let out a sigh of relief at what he said.

"E—eh?! Why are you sighing in relief?!" the teenage boy pouted at her, his lips pursed as his vast green eyes showed ease and disbelief. His clawed hands were clutching onto the blanket that Marinette desperately wanted to avoid the freezing cold.

"Brr," she shivered, her arms embraced her petite torso as her nose was noticeably reddening, "mind giving me the blanket first, kitty?"

"Sorry, sorry," he responded as he loosened his hold from the piece of soft cloth.

"Anyway, I though you killed the akuma victim… you weren't so… specific about it," she continued on from what she said before that moment. Her head rested on the pillow, her eyes looked up to the blank white ceiling, and her hand laid on her stomach.

"Oh,"

"Don't just say ' _oh_ '! I'm sorry for accusing you with my mind, I'm so terribly sorry. I know you wouldn't do that yet I still thought of it and now I'm pretty much rambling on how sorry I am but I feel like I betrayed you so I can't shut up," she screeched in a fast manner, saying it within a second or two.

Chat Noir chuckled at her and ruffled her hair.

"It's nothing _purr_ -incess,"

Silence ensued and they were left with an uncomfortable silence.

"I should get going, you know, civilians to help out," the superhero stood up and dusted of the imaginary dirt off his thighs. He walked towards the window and gave her a wave before jumping out.

"Huh, he didn't say much puns today," she pondered.

With a yawn she tried to get to a more fitting position to sleep, however her abdomen ached. She felt like she was stabbed with a dozen of knives. Slowly piercing into her lungs.

She blacked out.

* * *

 **Two days later…**

The young girl felt perfect, when she woke up, her body didn't ache. She noticed the room she currently resides in was her room. The pinks all over were as vibrant as ever. It felt like everything was a dream, a nightmare to be exact.

Until she felt her chest. It was covered with bandages. She then realized it wasn't just some nightmare, it was real.

"Tikki?! Tikki!" her voice resounded through out her room, she had no luck. Quite literally too, without Tikki, she's a living embodiment of bad luck. She trips and get mocked. She tries and gets insults.

She touched her ears, one meeting flesh and soft skin as the other met a metal.

She wanted to cry, sob, curl on the ground, rot and just be by herself.

Yet with the amount of texts and calls she got from everyone in class… she feels like she has to. It always felt like her role to help everyone out.

She bathed, changed her clothes then went down to eat a simple breakfast with her beaming parents. They gave her space for the meantime and she happily accepted what they gave them. Flashing them smiles at each bite she took.

Taking her final one she speaks: "I'll be off! See you later!"

Her parents gave her a light hug before she went out. Everything after her bath seemed to be in her favor. Her walk to school was short as she just lived across the street. In the entrance of the school, she sees an unfamiliar girl with soft pink hair and a few violet highlights here and there. Her eyes lit up as the pigtailed girl approached, and she gave her a huge smile.

"Are you Marinette?" her voice sounds mature and calm. It made the said girl want to say yes to her even though she shouldn't be talking to strangers.

"If I am?"

"I just wanted to apologize to Marinette, I'm the akumatized victim who attacked her and I'm deeply sorry for it. I wasn't myself, I hope she can forgive me…" she rubbed the nape of her neck as her eyes held tightly onto a paper bag by her side.

"Forgiven,"

"E—eh? So, you are her!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed, her hands were fidgeting as it neared Marinette with a bag in hand, "this is for you."

"Thank you! I really have to go now so I'll see you when I do!" the newly-patched up girl accepted the gift and ran off to her next subject.

"Goodbye!"

Purple eyes pierced onto the back of Marinette's back.

"M—mari…" a weak voice came from the entrance, but then disappeared as the akumatized victim did.

* * *

"Oh look, it's Indigo," a crowd huddled closer, whispering at what Indigo — Muse — had done. Each word stabbed a knife into her heart, so she dyed her hair pink and let herself to be moved to any school.

Indigo was a smart girl and a jack of all trades, landing her a spot to any school that's willing to accept a student in the middle of the semester. She chose Collège Françoise Dupont, it had a reputation of having students that were akumatized. She was sure she could fit in there.

She then saw the small list of students pasted at each and every door. Spotting her name on one of the doors. Her name was neatly written as the others were clearly printed. She checked the other doors and as she scanned a sheet of paper, she notices a familiar name.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

The girl she heavily injured during her akumatization.

It was still early so she rushed into the nearest art store which was only two blocks away from the school. She remembered clearly in the LadyBlog, Marinette was described as an aspiring designer. She might want something to sketch out her ideas in.

As she removed the receipt she took a run for it and waited amongst the stairs by the entrance.

* * *

Marinette Dupain-Cheng took a halt at the bathroom. Going inside a stall, she breathes in and out. Calming her beating heart. She slowly succumbed into the calls of negativity. The meet up with the akumatized victim made her heart race. Out of fear.

Tikki's absence made her panic. She's not used to being alone. Not anymore, that is. The ladybug kwami was always there so she never had to worry about being by herself. She used to be alone, eating alone and occasionally talking to others concerning academic regards. She didn't defend herself from Chloé. She kept to herself and only to herself. She's bubbly back then, however, she didn't see much purpose to be happy and bubbly. She did when she found Tikki. She did when she met Alya. She did when she met Adrien.

Nobody in their class couldn't say she didn't change drastically on that year.

And now that she lost one of the most precious people to her…

She's slowly returning to the way she was. Realistic and gloomy. Being caring — one of the traits she never loses no matter how she acts — as she is, she looks at herself in the mirror and sees her eyebags, tear-stricken cheeks, bloodshot eyes.

"I can't help others if I'm like this," she concludes, "I'll have to resign my position as class representative."


End file.
